YPC5GG31
is the 31st episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 225th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Everyone starts to worry over Natts when they notice he seems distant and on edge lately. '' Summary Everyone works hard at the Palmier Kingdom, trying to rebuild it when the faces of Milk and Coco suddenly appear in the sky. This is curious until they explain that Natts made a device allowing them to chat wherever they want to now. Syrup is happy with this, but Natts still seems to be down. The girls take a quick moment to appear on the screen and they invite Natts to join them; but other than saying hello he seems not to be in the mood to talk. Later, Natts remains in his room, keeping to himself while reading. Everyone worries as they discuss it and Kurumi connects back to the Palmier Kingdom. Coco and Syrup are overjoyed by this brand new feature while Natts still seems unenthusiastic about it. Natts wants to be alone and starts yelling when Milk tries to convince him to speak more, causing her to worry further. Natts heads outside to purchase some books when Coco stops by to try to speak to him. He knows that Natts is worried, as it was Crepe who started the device while he created nothing more than an empty container. Natts explains that he feels he lacks the qualities to make him a great king in comparison to Coco and he feels useless. So he has been buying as many history books as he can find to try to figure out what people expect from a King and how he can satisfy their expectations. Coco tries to cheer him on, but Natts wants nothing to do with him and storms off. Meanwhile Anacondy was in the sky watching this as it turns darker. Coco returns and Nozomi questions how Natts is doing, but Kurumi points out that she is sure if he just tried to talk to everyone he might feel better. Komachi recalls how in the past Natts helped her with her novel, then reminds Kurumi on how he discovered she was Milk over his concern for her. Karen also recalls how he made her a room, so they agree that they all wish to help Natts; as much as he helped them before. It's then Nozomi notices how bad the weather got outside, so she decides to take him an umbrella. When they go out they happen to spot Anacondy and a wounded Natts. She throws him at them and everyone transforms while she fuses a Hoshina with lightning to create a lightning dragon. The Cures fight the dragon while Milky Rose handles Anacondy, but both groups struggle to face their opponent. The Hoshina caught the girls and Milky Rose is injured in her attempt to protect Natts and Coco. When he sees how hurt she is, he talks about his desire to see everyone smile again. He summons the crown, which forms a brand new object allowing Milky Rose to use her new attack- Metal Blizzard to defeat the Hoshina and send Anacondy running. They note the twisted design of the crown again, but pay it no mind as they're happy to see that Natts is feeling better. Kurumi gives Syrup a lot of letters to Palmier Kingdom which makes him angry and he reminds her that she can use the Milky Note to contact them now. Kurumi argues that the letters are part of the Kingdom's history though, which causes Syrup a bit of depression when he realizes that he will have to continue to deliver letters now. This causes the Cures to realize why someone like him was so happy when the Milky Note began to work, then they start teasing Syrup by promising to write several letters for the Palmier Kingdom. Major Events *Anacondy faces the Cures for the first time. *Natts gains the power of the Palmier Crown to assist Milky Rose, granting her the power of Milky Rose Metal Blizzard. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Princess Crepe Villains *Anacondy *Bunbee *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!